Devices for reducing the transmission of vibrations from a cycle through the cycle's handlebars to a rider are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,214 discloses a shock and vibration damping mounting assembly for vehicles that utilizes handlebar assisted steering, where the handlebar and its clamping components are suspended by shock and vibration damping springs and materials. The suspended components are allowed to travel along a guide, in a predetermined path, while maintaining the rider preferred handlebar angles, as the vehicle encounters shock due to rough terrain. Springs damp the motion of the suspended components reducing the effects of the rough terrain to the rider's hands. The suspended components are isolated from the vehicle's steering mechanism by isolation components made of deadening materials thus reducing the transfer of vibration from the vehicle to the rider's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,061,728 discloses a bicycle handlebar grip including a body having at least two grip areas positioned for interaction with the hands of a rider. The grip portions or grip areas are spaced apart by a center portion that secures the assembly to a bicycle steerer tube. A channel or detent is formed in the body proximate at least one, and preferably proximate each grip portion or grip area. A dampener formed of a different material than the body is disposed in the detent and dissipates at least a portion of vibration of the body to reduce vibrations communicated to the hands of the rider from handlebar vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,766 discloses a vibration dampening handle for a powered apparatus including an elongated gripping member having first and second opposite ends and a longitudinal axis extending through the first and second ends, and a wall defining an inner bore and having an inner surface. The inner bore extending along the longitudinal axis at least partially through the gripping member, and opens on at least the first end of the gripping member. A weighted mass is disposed at the second free cantilevered end of the gripping member. An elongate elastic beam member is attached to the gripping member. A portion of the beam member is disposed within the inner bore and is spaced apart from the inner surface. The beam member further includes a first end that extends beyond the first end of the gripping member and includes a fastening member adapted to connect the handle to the powered apparatus.